The Rise of the Overlord
by Silverscale
Summary: A young boy, born with powerful magic, despited for his gift, he lives in Nordberg at the borders of the Frozen North, but then one day his life is changed, and he will rise up, ascending from the Nether. To bring the world under his boots.
1. The Young Boy

**The Rise of the Overlord**

By Silverscale

**Warning! Mature! Violence! Swearing! Sexuality! Brutality! Harem! Unimaginable Horrors! Self Insertion! The Non-Perverted Type You Sickos!**

**Now that the ranting is over I will speak seriously. I have been very busy in real life, but I brought Overlord 2 recently and it is an awesome game and I couldn't help but get inspired by it. I will be making an update to The Overlord of the Dark Realm as soon as possible, but it might take a while as I have lost inspiration with the recent death of my grandmother and my dog. :(**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY SOUL!!! Oh wait...I sold it on E-Bay, hehe, stupid cultist sucker.

**Chapter One:** The Young Boy.

A small figure was moving through the thick snow of the frozen forest just outside the walls of Nordberg, the figure was tiny, not even big enough to reach the hips of a grown man, and yet there was something about the figure that held a vile power in it. The little figure soon came out of the snow and revealed itself to be a young boy dressed in thick fur clothes, making him look like a small bear cub, his face was covered by a strange mask and thick spiky silver hair tied in a short braid made it impossible to see his face.

But one thing was certain, the silvery scale covered hands, with no gloves on, with sharp claw nails on the fingertips, gleaming with the blood of a wild animal, showed that this was no human child. The small boy cleaned his clawed hands in the thick white snow before putting on thick fluffy gloves, covering his claw like nails. He then moved back into the forest and came out dragging a big wild boar, its body blown apart from the inside, liquefying the organ and bones, leaving just a husk of meat and skin.

Dragging his kill to his small camp on a hill next to the main road leading into the town through the main gate. The camp was nothing more then a crude tent made from rags and a small camp firer, the only things that the boy owned in the world. Piercing the boar on a big wooden pole the young boy hung the boar in the open air and cut off some of the meat with a knife in his belt and ate the raw meat, human like, but sharp, teeth glittering in the dark night sky as they ripped apart pieces of raw bloody flesh and chewed on them until the red matter was swallowed.

He then turned his head as he heard several high pitched voices from the bushes at the edge of the forest by his small camp.

"Ooooooh!"

"Meat!"

"Tasty meat!"

"Gobby want meat!"

"Boy share meat?"

Child sized brown skinned goblin like creatures came out of the thick bushes, armed with wooden clubs, their glowing yellow eyes eying the meat excitedly while licking their lips in hunger, showing their sharp teeth.

Not even speaking the young boy ripped off a big chunk of meat and chewed on it before scooting over and the small gremlins took it as an okay and swarmed to the rat meat and began to chow it down like mad wolves while the young lad chewed on his own chunk of meat. Soon there were five happily filled creatures patting their full stomaches. "Mmmm good meat!"

The young boy remained silent and stood up from his seat and moved down the path towards the town, the gate guard glared at him but let him past, the five creatures eyed the boy curiously, he had not been afraid of them ,he had even fed them and not to mention there was something about him that drew them to him. They sneaked past the guard by throwing a snow ball at him and sneak behind him as he jerked his hand into the air shouting about stupid brats.

Following the young boy through the snow covered town the creatures saw the adults and children glare at him and heard angry mutters from the local gossip women.

"I can't believe they let that thing into the town!"

"He's not natural!"

"I cannot remember seeing his face but I do remember those claws of his!"

"He's clearly not human!"

"At least not pure human!"

"Indeed!"

"I cannot imagine why the mayor would allow that freak to stay in the city!"

"The little monster must have bewitched him!"

Moving to the more secluded areas of the town the small boy was insulted by the children while they threw snowballs at him, which he swiftly dodge with incredible dexterity. The creatures followed the young child until they reached the mines of the town where the young boy sat down on a stump and watched the cheerful Midwinters Eve Festival at the town square, a sad look in his red eyes. He then noticed the goblin like creatures coming out of the bushes and they were practically giddy with happiness and bowed to him.

"Boy be new Master!"

"Minions follow boy!"

"Take revenge on village with boy!"

The boy remained silent before he nodded and watched as one of the... minions. Go forward with a wood club and handed it to him. When his hand gripped the crude weapon the lad felt a rush of energy in himself he had not felt very often. Standing up he moved towards a set of big snowmen, avoiding the snowballs from the kids, who were also insulting the five minions following him. Rearing his club back the young boy smashed the snowmen and sent down huge balls of snow at the kids and they ran screaming towards the big snow forth they had built and sighed in relief as the snow balls smashed against the sturdy snow walls.

But one of the children stayed behind, a pretty young girl with flame red hair, she smiled at the kid and spoke up while taking the hand of the surprised creature.

"Come on witchboy! Let us teach those jerks a lesson!" The minions followed the pair eagerly and the girl pointed at some fire works. "If we can light up the fireworks we can give those brats a good scare!" She said with a smirk, and the young boy nodded but then swept his hand and the minions stood ready and he pointed at a thin archway of logs and snowy paths leading to the snow fort. The minions screamed their war cries and rushed through the thin path and soon came clubbing against the kids, kicking them off the fort, making them run screaming.

"Oh! Well that works too I guess." The young girl stated with a grin but then watch in amazement, along with the gaping minions, as the young boy raised his right hand and fired a bolt of lightning into the ignition cord of the firework and it was sent flying with a screech and blew up the fort's gate.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Cheering the minions followed the young creature as he dragged the stunned girl with him as they ran after the bullies until they reached their secret house, where the young lad had the minions steal the kids' clothes, leaving them naked in their fort. "I see! Clever! Let's get into the Town Square! The part is about to start!" The group of seven ran down the village and the townsfolk sneered at the sight of the witch boy with six friends, wondering how the kids could even stand being near him.

"Yahoooooooooo!" What happened at the square could only be described as a wild party, the minions mingled with the partying people and caused pranks, havoc and mayhem, in more humiliating then hurting ways. While the young boy danced with the pretty red head, moving through the crowd before sneaking past the adults and up to the firework ramp, there the young boy ignited the big fireworks and the two returned to the crowd, so nobody would notice their absent. What happened next was total chaos as rockets and fire crackers exploded into a shower of fire, sparks and explosives, people were running in terror and it went even more so when one single rocket hit the Midwinter's Eve Tree and put it aflame.

KABOOM!!!

But that explosion had not been part of the firework, no it came from the town gates, there were more screams and suddenly boulders began to rain from the sky, villagers ran about, screaming about the empire attacking, and the militia were called to the walls. "Come! Let's see what's happening!" The young girl shouted as she dragged him towards the walls, the five minions swiftly followed.

As they reached the top of the wall they saw one of the village elders shout out to the "Why are you attacking us? We are simple townsfolk, we hold nothing of value nor do we have a grudge against the mighty Empire!"

The fat general in his golden armor who stood next to a fat man in white silk robes, in roman/greek style, shouted out in a disgusted voice, as if it was disturbing to just talk with the dirty commoners. "Silence peasant you are in the presence of your new governor, Borius Blorbbimus! We know that you have magic users in your town! The Sentinels do not lie! You are clearly harboring magical creatures in your city! Give them to us and we will not destroy you and your town!" Two large hooded men with strange machines and staffs stood with glowing eyes on the mountain top.

"Well... maybe we have one." The man then turned towards the 'witch boy' and moved to take hold of him when the boy grasped his arm and the man screamed in pain as the boy twisted his arm off its socket, dislocating his shoulder with a movement of his wrist. Stunned the empire watched in horror as the boy grasped the screaming man's skull and ripped it off his head. Grasping the headless corpse the boy let magic flow and the threw it into the air, the corpse twisted madly with magic before it exploded into sharp shards of solid blood, flesh and bone, piercing archers, soldiers and officers alike, the magical projectiles unforgiving to armor and flesh alike.

The boy held the skull of the man he had killed and looked at the shocked girl ,but she didn't look frightened, a soft look appeared in the glowing eyes and the boy reached into his hood and pulled out a necklace made out of a simple leather string with a blue gem and two wolf teeth. The girl accepted the gift and smiled at the boy as he suddenly leaped up on the edge of the wall and held out the skull and pointed it at the general and the governor. Both of the fat men screamed as the skull opened and screeched, he flesh of the skull rotting before turning into black ashes, leaving a blank white skull while the ash turned into a thick black cloud shaped like a swarm of skeletons, seemingly alive they black skeleton spirits flew upon the general and the governor.

The screams brought horror to not only the empire but their sentinels as well as they reared back at the foul sight. Screaming, crying, howling and wailing in pure agony the two fat men grasped their own arms and stomachs, their flesh and skin bubbling about as if worms were inside their bodies. The general tried to scream for help from the sentinels but then black and red flesh like forms erupted from his mouth and he fell down, nothing but bone and skin, the fifty something worms digging their way into the earth.

But the governor wasn't as fortunate, his body tore itself apart, parts exploding into black musk and he let out one last wail of agony before his rotten flesh became alive and drew itself off his body. Tissues tearing, muscles rotting, blood decaying, organs withering, leaving but clean bones as they slowly slithered off the still living man, taking the shape of a single large black worm that dug down into the earth, the man dying slowly, his soul still bond to his skeleton until the very last moment.

Chaos was the thing this could be described as, the soldiers panicked, siege equipment was abandoned, the sentinels ran away from their sensor towers in fright and nobody did anything to stop the boy as he jumped down from the wall and walked calmly through the panicking forces, his club cracking kneecaps and smashing balls as he walked through, felling men three times his size.

"Over here!"

"Come master!"

With their guiding cries and jerking hands from the shadows of the trees and the bushes the minions helped him through. Within moments had the young lad escaped from the town and gotten past the panicking soldiers. Moving along an archway he could see cages, soldiers and an ice covered lake down bellow, along with several soldiers. Reaching the end of the path there was a blockade to the road down to the lake, but the solution came as the young boy moved over to the catapult left by the panicking soldiers. And before the soldiers and their officers knew what hit them rained rocks down upon them, crushing their formations and bodies, leaving bloody smears on the snow covered ground.

The gremlin like minions shifted the gears, pulled levers and adjusted the aiming as their young master's wordless orders and hand signs told them what to do, ropes tensed and soon the great catapult's sling was pulled back, slowly, slowly and then it let loose its first of the coming barrage of rocks.

The first rock went whistling into the air and crushed a row of thirty swordsmen, their broken bodies sprawling down on the road, their bloods coloring the pure white frost in the most true color of red there is. Then a second rock crushed the second catapult, making it crumble like a card house, crushing both the catapult crew and the two squads of soldiers guarding it. A third and a forth made like a bowling ball and smashed through the soldiers.

This repeated until there was only a few stragglers remaining and then the catapult turned a total 180 degrees and the young boy took aim at the squad of soldiers guarding the blockade and with one precise strike smashed through them and the barricade. Getting off the catapult the young boy marched through the snowy path, the mountain wall to the right and the cliff to the left giving the remaining soldiers little space to flee through as his minions tore them apart.

Moving to the right as he spotted a group of soldiers in formation up ahead he came to a small valley used as a storage room by the soldiers, in there was supplies and a big collection of cages, big wild wolves struggling inside of them. When the young boy approached with his troops of brown underlings the wolves seemed to like the brown gremlins, and not in the food category, more like an equal. They shared the same amber eyes of wild lust for blood and flesh, it could be seen and the two different beings were so alike in spirit, that they accepted each other.

Sending over his minions the wolves were soon freed and happily licking the browns and their master, acting like obedient puppies. But one of the wolves were different, it looked more like a wolf puppy around the size of a bear cub, big and strong, yet young, and it was pitch black and its eyes glowing red, this was clearly some sort of magical wolf and it seemed to liked the boy who had freed it and its brethren and happily licked his clothe covered face as the boy began to pet the large wolf before climbing up on it, holding the fur as reins to not fall off. Using his newly mounted minions and his own mount the young boy rode through the formations of soldiers, killing all in sight, the force of the rushing wolf riders sending the men flying into the air, the wolves happily munching on man flesh as they tore apart the foolish men, even leaping over great distances to take down the archers hiding on top of their towers and cliffs.

Along the way down to the lake they freed more wolves, and within moments were all the brown minions mounted on wolf mounts. They were at the shore of the lake now, but couldn't move further ahead as the path was blocked, so they moved around to see if there was another way to the lake , only to stumble upon a big messy storage area at the edge of the cliff by the lake used by the Empire, filled with treasure chests and barrels, the minions were almost too willing to pillage the treasures. Soon they came upon a big creature locked in a big cage, it was as big as an ogre, pale skinned, body like a gorilla with patches of white and blue fur, one eye and one horn, a yeti, or snowman, a creature of the snowy mountains.

The creature looked down right pathetic in his cage and was pouting and whimpering for the minions and their master to free him, almost feeling sick at the sight of the strong but pathetic creature the young master ordered his minions and they tore apart the cage, the yeti happily jumped up and down, causing the ground to shake, and then moved like a gorilla, moving on all four by using his knuckles as front feet, down the path and smashed the blockades apart and happily tore apart the soldiers who had captured him. Soon the wolf riders followed and blood rained down up on the ice and then the victorious minions, the roaring yeti and the young boy, had taken the only ship at the bay that was on the lake and they sailed off through black passages in the mountain river, the minions guiding their new master to secret paths and passages, the yeti smashing down blockades, trees and rocks until they reached a underground waterfall and rode down.

Howling with glee the minions and the yeti cheered while the young boy was thrown into the thick fat belly of the yeti by the G-force as their boat flew along the underground river like a roller coaster, while the wolves were hunching down, giving themselves as low gravity as possible, to not fall off, howling through the entire ride. The passages twisted, turned, went up, went down, went in spirals and more, and all the while the minions and the big yeti cheered at the excitement of the ride until they saw light ahead and suddenly they found themselves flying out into a underground lake and the poor boy found himself falling into the lake as the boat crashed into the ice cold water.

SPLASH!!!

Splash!

"MASTER BE SUNK!!!"

"OH NO!!!"

"SAVE MASTER BEFORE HE DUNK!!!"

"MOVE!!! MOVE!!!"

The minions panicked and rowed the boat over to where he young boy had landed and the yeti swiftly plunged down his hand and pulled up a solid frozen boy and the minions rode down the path until they reached a path of solid magma, leading down deep into the depth of the earth, the Netherworld. With the Yeti carrying their frozen master down the volcanic path the minions soon reached the upside down tower of the netherworld where they now lived and the future of their new master would start here.

**TBC**

**A/N:**… Hehehehe no I am not that cruel, we will go a little further before the chapter ends.

The young boy didn't know how long he was frozen, but he could hear the voices from the outside and he could see the minions moving about outside, one of them stuck his face against the ice and got his eye frozen to the ice, what a moron. A dark at the back dressed in rag like robes and a strange staff with a glowing rock tied to the top with a string was looking at him, speaking out loud while examination him, the yeti eating large bugs on a big rock in the background. The figure was around the size of a human and spoke with a woman's voice (1). "This? This is the new face of evil? He's a little short." The robed woman moved closer and then another minion came up and whispered to him and the robed woman seemed to... grin?

"Oh what's that? Commanded you? Gave you food? Sought revenge on children? Stole their clothes? Caused mayhem, chaos, AND minion mayhem and chaos? Ooooh! That is good news... What?! Used torturous ways of dark magic to kill a general and a governor of the empire?! Ohohohohohoho! This boy will make an excellent overlord! Fire up the dragon! That will get him out." The boy saw the minion rip off his own eye to get away as a big form in the background blew a massive flame upon his form and in an instance his body was free and he found himself looking around, curious at where he was.

"Well then boy, what is your name?"

Looking at the robed woman, she was very pretty but he couldn't see much more then her eyes or hints of lips and dark skin, not to mention the fact that she filled up those robes, very, very, very well, the boy's eyes glowed pure red, reptilian slits appearing in the dark cowl, and as the woman stared into the eyes and heard the boy speak in a slightly croaked voice, he didn't seem to speak often and being frozen solid didn't make it easier for his throat. "My...name...is...Drakkvalden....Silvernhidden...call...me...Silverscale..."(2)

"Hmmm old Norse sounding name, probably from the Frozen North beyond the Wastelands, most interesting, very well Master Silverscale, we have lots of things to prepare, come our training begins at once, cannot have our future Overlord be ignorant and weak now can we? Now come with me, my name is Jarla, your personal servant, trainer and advisor." The boy looked confused but nodded and followed the old minion to the deep chambers of the Netherworld, his training for his role of Overlord starting today, and it would be going on for many years until he once more reached the surface.

**TBC** (For real this time)

Author's Notes -

1 - Didn't see that one coming am I correct? *chuckles*

2 – Not my real name but it's not really important for the story.

**Author's Note:** I'd like some suggestions for minions, characters, buildings, creatures, mounts, enemies and the likes, the story won't follow the game's storyline to the dot, there will be more to it.


	2. Bandits, Gnomes and Bears

**The Rise of the Overlord**

By Silverscale

**Warning! Mature! Violence! Swearing! Sexuality! Brutality! Harem! Unimaginable Horrors! Self Insertion! The Non-Perverted Type You Sickos!**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY SOUL!!! Oh wait...I sold it on E-Bay, hehe, stupid cultist sucker.

**Chapter Two:** Bandits, Gnomes & Bears

Twenty Years Later

Dark shapes moved through the Netherworld and the young Overlord was moving along the long twisted passages of his new home, which he rarely saw as Jarla, the Minion Master and his Personal Advisor and Trainer. At the moment was Silverscale marching through a ice cavern, his Yeti pet would love it here, but the big snowman would not really get out of the Tower as he preferred to be in the Netherworld, munching on bugs while helping on the constructions of his new home. Jarla's voice rang through his helmet as he smashed a gauntlet covered fist through a block of ice, revealing sunlight. Stepping out, the sun's rays revealing his seven feet tall body, dressed in steel armor, decorated with scale mail, for the spots where his skin would normally be bare, and a thick red colored fur cloak made from bear fur tied around his neck like a mantle.

"**Ah, good morning sire, you have reached the opening for the surface, Gabber, our tunneler is digging a passage way for you at the moment, but it will take a while, cannot choose just any spot for an entrance to the Netherworld Tower."**

"Indeed Jarla, now then, let's see what my first visit to the surface in twenty years will be like." The overlord stated as he marched out onto the open snow and blinked when he saw that he was standing in a forest clearing next to a big tower by the shores of a big ice covered river. Marching forward the tall armored man came close to a nearly jumped when a jaw like gate exploded from the snow covered soil to the left of the path he was walking. "Are you going to do that every time we open a Waypoint Gate?" He asked in an annoyed manner.

"**No master, that's not a Waypoint Gate, that's a Minion Spawning Gate, for you to summon your minions from, just summon them with your will. I believe you are by the old outpost tower we built after our old Overlord took over the lands here, it will make a good home for you when you are on the surface, too much sulfur is very bad for the skin and the hair. You have to bath two times a day to keep yourself from getting crusty skin and greasy hair! Yuck!"**

Sighing at the vanity of his servant Silverscale summoned a group of twenty brown minions, or Gremlins as he preferred to call them, before he moved along the path towards the tower, Jarla was very picky with her looks as she wanted to look her best, even in an upside down tower in a Netherworld with flowing lava coming from the ceiling and the cracks in the walls. As the overlord marched forward he was surprised when an arrow suddenly flew out and struck his breast plate, shattering like ice against the metal, and a gang of ten bandits came out of the woodworks.

"Say Master, do you think you could get some balm, shampoo, soap, skin salve and maybe some silvery lipstick? I want to look my best when getting to the surface."

"If I didn't know any better I'd imagine that you are going trying to charm me with this once you put it on, like you did on my eighteenth birthday. CHARGE!" Gremlin Minions and Overlord charged together, while the embarrassed coughing of his beautiful advisor made Silverscale smirk as he rushed forward, swinging his axe, splitting a bandit in half while the Gremlins leaped onto the poor sods and started to rip them apart, some they pulled down their pants, made them fall over, killed them by clubbing their skulls and even smashed some of them in the balls, like he taught them as a boy. Hehehe the Nut Cracker Strategy was the minions' favorite strategy.

"For the Overlord!"

"For the Master!"

"For pie!"

"Yeah!"

"For pie!"

"For tasty pie!"

"**Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to bake those pies you learned to bake and give them to the minions, that has to be the most embarrassing war cry in Overlord History."**

Silverscale stared as the minions danced around cheering for pie and shook his head before ordering them to gather armor, weapons, clothes, items and gold from the corpses. "If you're good, and gather whatever supplies these thieves might have nearby, I will make apple pies for you later." The minions cheered loudly and followed their Overlord along the path, wielding daggers, short swords, leather armor and leather caps.

Marching down the path Silverscale noticed a crossroad up ahead, and several bandits, ten in total, looming by a campfire, eating roasted boar. Making a hush motion with his finger the lord of darkness slowly sneaked forward until he was thirty feet away from the closest bandit, hunching down he pulled up a rock and with a smirk threw it into the air and it smacked into the head of one of the bandits. He got up and angrily shouted at the others while rubbing his aching head.

THUCK!

"Okay! Who threw that rock!?"

As the bandits ignored him and continued to eat one of the bandits moved to stretch his arm, at that time a minion threw a rock from the man' position and it struck the bandit who was hit earlier, again. The black dressed bandit turned red from what you could tell beneath his scarf and hood, and when rocks flew from all sides he roared out in fury.

THUCK!

"STOP THROWING ROCKS AT ME!!!"

THUCK!THUCK!THUCK!THUCK!THUCK!THUCK!THUCK!THUCK!THUCK!THUCK!

"AAAAAAAARGH!!!!! YOU BASTARDS!!!!"

And with that the bandit tackled the closest man and a big fist fight broke out between the ten bandits. And while they were punching and kicking each other's skulls the Overlord and his minions drew forward and slaughtered the already beaten up bandits. The browns cheered and jumped up and down while the Overlord chuckled, that had been most amusing.

"**Good work sire, the western road of the crossroad leads to the tower if I remember correctly, be sure to keep an eye out for bandits, they must be using the tower as a hideout if they are so careless and carefree."**

Moving along the path up towards the tower Silverscale saw that all the trees along the path had been cut down, there was very little trees on the small hill the tower was on, apparently the bandits had cut down them to get fire wood. But they had lost a lot of precious cover in the process, the few straying bandits he found were easy picking without cover to hide in. And then they reached the tower, it was not magnificent but it was not bad either a bit rundown but easily fixed with time.

It stood twenty storied tall, black rock that looked like it had been carved out from a single, huge rock and then put there on the hill. Sharp spikes and spine like spires lined the edges of the tower's height, the peak was shaped like a massive spire of two sharp spikes with a sharp crescent shaped blade binding them together. For some reason the Overlord got the image of a burning fire in the shape of an eye emitting from the blade like peak of the tower.

Looking about he saw a rope ladder coming from a window two stories up, apparently the bandits had climbed up to the windows, somehow climbing on the smooth rock walls, and made a rope ladder to easily climb in and out. Grasping the ladder he summoned a hot sensation into his hand and the ladder combusted like dry hay. Pressing his gauntlet against the smooth black rock Silverscale spoke up in a booming voice.

"**I, Drakkvalden Silvernhidden! Going by the name of Silverscale! The Overlord of these Lands! Claim this tower! Which is mine by right! And everything it contains! And may those who intrude upon my rightful property be banished to the Frozen North by its powers!"**

The tower shook and began to glow with a creepy green light before a pillar of green light shoot up into the clear sky and several human bandits were flung out of the tower, but didn't even reach thirty feet, let alone the Frozen North, before plunging down into the snow. "Hmmmm I guess the tower is in bad condition with its magical energies for it to only banish them that far. Take them out!"

"FOR PIE!"

"PIE!"

"PIE!"

"PIE!"

Groaning at the collective war cries of his minions the dark armored man let them take care of the wounded bandits, the brown gremlins leaped up and down on the downed men a couple of times before sticking them in the necks and throats with their sharp daggers and short swords and began to ransack the corpses, and soon all of them looked like imp like thieves warped in leather armor and black hoods with cowls.

Placing a hand on the wall of the tower Silverscale focus his mind and imagined a door appearing out of the tower's dark stone. The rock shifted like bubbling pudding and then solidified into a large black gate and the dark knight, with his troops of minions, entered the dark building. It was in bad condition indeed, the many relics it had contained were gone and the power source of the tower, the Tower Heart, was gone as well. Moving over to a ruined throne room the Overlord listened to the words of his advisor while his minions spread out to investigate the tower, this would be their base in these lands, it wouldn't do to simply have one base, it would make too much of an easy target.

"**The Tower Hearts are the cores of the your Dark Towers, Dark Castles, Dark Palaces. Dark Fortresses and Dark Keeps Master Silverscale, they produce magical energy from the overflowing energies of the planet's lifeforms and materials. As you know do all living beings leak magical energies, when a living being dies what remaining life force they have is gathered into the shape of one or more orbs of magical energy called Soul Spheres. These spheres are what you use to create more minions, while the overflowing magic from all living beings, not dead yet, powers the Tower Hearts, it is so stupid to let good magical energy go to waste."**

"**Think of it like Magic Recycling. We will have to find the Tower Heart for this outpost before we can make it work like it once did, I believe there's still some magical energy left in the Tower Portal, check if you can sense where the Tower Heart's last known location was sire."**

Walking over to the fountain like portal the Overlord knelled down and stuck his gauntlet covered hand into the water and focused his energies, he could feel the matrix like magic flow through his limbs and he then felt an energy similar to what he felt from the Netherworld Tower, yes, that was the tower heart. The water of the portal flowed and shifted until the water rose up and began to solidify into a map, the dark tower marked on its hill in the frozen lands near Nordberg, the Netherworld Tower was marked by a deep red glowing area beneath the Thistle Fang Mountains, which marks the border between the Frozen North and Norse Lands, which Nordberg is located in.

A blue glowing dot was located by the shores of the river, on the eastern side of a forest, that the island the Tower was on was located, it was the southern shore, around twenty miles from the tower, and the long road from the Tower would take some time to travel through. But he felt a connection with his magic, from a nearby ruin marked on map, ten miles from the glowing blue dot, on the shore on the opposite side of the forest, just past the Hill Lands between the Dark Tower and said forest.

"**That's the Gnome Forest sire, home of the Gnome King, useless magical beings smaller then a rat and more annoying, magical vermin in other words. There's also wolves, bears, boars and other normal animals there, but there are a few ogres and trolls as well, so you might want to keep an eye out and have lots of torches, there's so little light in the Gnome Forest they cannot stand any kind of light."**

"Hmmm... we will go to the Gnome Forest and from there get the Tower Heart, that's our main priority."

After gathering a box of torches Silverscale stepped onto the solid map of the Tower Portal the Overlord stepped onto the glowing brown dot marking the Waypoint Gate, and disappeared with a flash of blue light to his destination, the minions eagerly starting repairs on the Dark Tower.

**------Teleporting------**

The Waypoint Gate was located in a circle of ruins, remains from the first Overlord's construction of the Dark Sanctuaries, a simple name for all the towers, castles, keeps, fortresses and other dark buildings used by the Overlords to live in. And, startling Silverscale once more, a Minion Spawning Gate erupted from the soil near the Waypoint Gate, a large circular shaped platform covered in runes, big enough to fit a formation of forty soldiers on it.

"Will take some time to get used to that."

The Overlord muttered to himself before drawing upon his powers once more and thirty brown minions leaped out of the Spawning Gate, handing out the torches to the minions they looked a bit confused at the torches before jumping in glee when Silverscale let loose a blast of magical energy and put the torches alight. As the brown gremlins got used to their new weapons the Overlord looked at the path leading into the forest from the cliff the ruins were standing on, it was thick, overgrown and dark, the torches would be important.

"Come we have a Tower Heart to find."

The minions cheered and marched into the forest, following the towering man who was their lord and master. After a few minutes they reached a large tree blocking the path, it had blown over the small road some time ago, it had grown rotten and mossy. Raising his axe, walking forward, the minions cheered as their master swung down his weapon upon the innocent rotten trunk and with a loud crack it splattered into rotten splinter that covered the road, filled with worms and maggots.

CRACK!!!

Then from the woods came a large bear like shape and leaped at the Overlord, who blocked the strike with the blunt side of his axe, and kicked the big bear in the nutsack, causing the huge beast to moan out in pain before running off into the woods, limping. Moving forward the Overlord and his minions soon reached a strange glade, and the Overlord spotted an overgrown Waypoint Gate, the strange plant growing over it sucking out its magic. The flower was some kind of meat eating plant, it had five jaw like heads on thick vine like stalks with several sharp thorns on the stalks. Behind it was two paths, one which lead to a open glade filled with old chests, strange glowing statues and skeletons and another which lead towards the south, probably towards the southern shores of the island.

"**That's a Flesh Eating Hydra Plant Sire, they are born from regular venus fly trap plants when infused with magic, they are very dangerous and the only real weapon against them is fire. So to take it out you will have to find either the Red Minions, they are the fire fighters of your minions, or a fire spell relic. I do not think it is wise to use torches against it, it will kill many of your minions before you kill it."**

"Hmmmmm... I better move along the paths it isn't blocking then if I cannot take it out."

Carefully keeping himself and his minions out of the plant's reach Silverscale saw that he had two paths to take, one that lead north and one that lead northwest. Then one of the minions ran into the northwest path and the Overlord ran after it, the other minions following, the words of Jarla speaking into his mind.

"**He must have spotted something Sire! Follow him!"**

And follow he did, raising his axe he cut through wood, leaves and rock alike until he found himself in an Fairy Glade, a large open glade filled with sunlight, flowers, chests, boxes and fae hives. In the center of the glade was a group of pixies and fairies were flying around a large glowing object, it looked like a statue of a dragon head. It was without a doubt a relic, and the fae beings seemed to be claiming it as their own, as they had decorated it with flowers and sparkling dust. Unacceptable! Drawing his axe the Overlord point a hand at the fairies and pixies and the minions rushed forward, their torches and clubs ready, followed by the Overlord stomping forward, his axe ready.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Humans!"

"Kill them!"

"Don't let them take the holy stone!"

"Rip out their toenails!"

"Pluck out their eyeballs!"

"Crush their balls!"

The pixies and fairies had no chance though as with their torches and soon enough the fairies and pixies were flying around, put alight, screeching in pain until their soon expired, glowing orbs of white energy flowing out of their corpses, the orbs were drawn into the gem of Silverscale's gauntlet and he felt energy rush through his body, making him stronger.

He then proceeded to order his minions to ransack the place, they tore down plants, boxes, wooden chests and even the hives the tiny faes lived in, while four of them grabbed the state and began the long walk of carrying it back. After the Fairy Glade had been cleared of all valuables and usable equipment Silverscale moved back to the large glade where the Flesh Eating Hydra Plant was located, and moved along the northern path, sparing a glance at the four minions who were moving out of the forest with their heavy burden.

This path was wide and pawed, like a road, there was nothing blocking the way, but several bear cubs, rats, gnomes, who looked like rat sized dwarves with stupid hats, and gnome riders, gnome riding rats, were always attacking them and making it impossible to move forward for more then five minutes. Swinging his axe into one of the bear cubs attacking them, while his minions ganged up on the rats and the gnomes, splitting its skull, the Overlord suddenly heard loud howls from the forest and smirked, he knew those howls anywhere.

"We got friends incoming!"

Suddenly a pack of brown wolves, lead by a giant black demonic like wolf, leaped out of the tree lines and chomped down on the rats, the gnomes, letting the minions take care of the four remaining bear cubs. After the messy battle the browns were happily petting their wolves before getting up on them, the wolves had been in the Netherworld for so long that they were not afraid of flames anymore, and the giant wolf was the Overlord's mount, whose name was Shadow, a Worg, a magical wolf rarely seen outside the mountains.

Petting his old friend Silverscale got up on the saddle of his mount when suddenly he felt a rush of energy through his body and the voice of Jarla spoke up. And while she spoke the Overlord and his wolf riding minions moved down the path of the road.

"**We just received the magic relic you found Sire, it's the Dragon Flame Relic, it grants you the ability to learn and cast fire spells through practice rather then ear long studies, that's a good thing, as we have no Fire Magic Books in the library since Quaver accidentally put them on fire twenty-two years ago while trying to learn fire magic."**

"How is that going by the way? Quaver wants to get a different job then Jester, and since he has, at least a little, talent in magic, I think he would make a good Royal Wizard or Arcane Advisor, at least when he gets good enough."

"**He's been working and studying his magic nonstop for twenty years Master Silverscale though he did take a little break after loosing his eye, I believe he has mastered most basic magic, except for fire because of obvious reasons, but once he masters the advanced magic I believe we can promote him."**

"Very well, but I have no time to learn fire magic at the moment so the flesh eating plant will have to wait until later."

While the two talked to each other had the Overlord reached a path in the road that split into two different ways, one lead straight to the north, where a large gate was blocking the path, bandits on top of the gate's walls, white banners with a black serpent with its body reared back, ready to strike, painted on them.

"**Hmmm the Black Fang Bandits, they are a big trouble here in Norse Lands, you will need some time before you can take them on, they are famous for capturing magical beasts and monsters an releasing them before taking what is left."**

The other path went towards the East and there was a big tree on a big fragile looking cliff by the rocky shores, ice covered water with seals lying on it and the tree was filled with goblin tree houses, and you could see rat riding gnomes patrol the branches and the ground beneath the tree, in the crown of the tree was a palace which glowed blue.

"Those blasted gnomes have the Tower Heart Master! They must have used its latent magical energies to grow themselves a tree to put their capital on! Fools! They don't know the power it contains! Tear down that tree sire! Show those bearded rats whose in charge!"

Shivering a little at the fury in Jarla's voice the Overlord simply complied and rode down the road towards the gnome city, the wolf riders tore through the gnome army that had taken spot in front of the tree when spotting them, the wolves crushing the gnomes beneath their paws, making loud crunching noises as they broke like dolls, and their jaws snapped them up like snacks, while their riders swung their weapons upon the gnomes like they were playing some sort of riding version of golf!

Then the Overlord came charging, his gauntlet absorbing the Soul Spheres of the dead gnomes, his massive axe and Worg Mount killing anything in sight. He then spotted the brittle wooden poles keeping the tree up and shouted out to his minions. "Take out those supports!"

As they charged the minions had to split up when suddenly a giant grizzly bear rushed out from the woods, a gnome riding on its neck, it was the same bear that had tried to maul the Overlord, several bear cubs and adult bears following it. The gnome was big for a gnome, it looked more like a halfling wearing a gnome hat, which he put a grown above, dressed in expensive brown robes and wielding a strange blue scepter with a golden paw on the top.

"Chitter! Chitter! Chitter! Chitter! Chitter!"

Came the squeaking voice of the big gnome and the Overlord, and his minions, blinked together In complete confusion.

"...What?"

"**I think he said "Leave these lands or I, gnome King, Hanky Po Do Von Mi Pottypants shall crush you with all my Royal Blood and Gnomish Might!" Or he could be trying to engage you with his nephew's pet rat."**

The Overlord didn't know whether to laugh, cry or curse at that, why did his first fight with a king have to be with a fucking GNOME!?!?!? Why couldn't he had been fighting a Halfling Lord, heck even a Halfling Jester would be better then this! And another thing *snort* HANKY PO DO VON MI POTTYPANTS!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

While the Gnome King seemed to chitter more and more one of the gnome rat riders tried to kick the worg mount's leg, only to miss and fall on his rat's back, the worg promptly ate him and the rat whole.

"**That's clearly a sign of aggression! Take him out sire! Use your minion's torches to scare the bears! They cannot stand fire! I can see he-"**

Breaking Jarla's ranting Silverscale rode forward and without giving the ranting Gnome King a chance to retaliate he swung his axe and cut the big Gnome in half, a shower of soul sphered exploding form his body, being absorbed into his gauntlet, and his minions quickly looted the body, claiming the stupid hat/crown, the scepter, the robes and the pointy shoes. The bears looked confused at what was going on, the giant Grizzly was now docile as a sheep and sat down on its rear and scratched its head in confusion while the gnomes screeched in rage, fury, fear, sadness, horror, terror and stupidity.

"**Oh... well that works too I guess."**

Ordering his minions the Overlord watched with satisfaction as the big tree city was toppled over as the minions smashed the supports apart with their clubs, gnome daggers, box found short swords and barrel found spears. The gnomes ran away in fear into the woods, disappearing from sight, and in the ruins of the big tree city was the Tower Heart, a strangely intact bookshelf filled with strange books and a strange statue that looked like the lower part of an even bigger statue, but only the feet to the knees remained, they were armored, like a knight, and there was some faded words on the column the feet were connected to.

As the minions dug out the Tower Heart they discovered a big bag of gems, so big that ten minions had to lift it together, while five took the Tower Heart and four took the bookshelf. After gathering everything Silverscale and his minions rode back the path through the forest, towards the Waypoint Gate, not noticing the bears looking at them from the trees with curious eyes. Once they returned to the Waypoint Gate Silverscale watched his minions put the Tower Heart, the statue, the gold and the bookshelf into the magical teleportation platform and after the last object had gone through he too stepped onto the Waypoint Gate and focused on the Dark Tower's energy signature and disappeared, his minions leaping into the Spawning Gate after he disappeared.

**------Teleporting------**

Stepping out of the Tower Portal the Overlord watched as the minions put the Tower Heart down into the pool of water and smirked as it was swallowed into the depth of the portal's liquid energy. His minions had cleared things up a bit, there was two, of three, open stair cases and the spell relic he had gathered was now on the U shaped wall that had been rebuilt around the Tower Portal, its menacing head having a orb of fire glowing in its open jaws.

Walking down one of the staircases the Overlord found a great treasury, apparently the bandits had used it as a storage for their equipment, gold and loot, it was filled with stuff. Calling on his minions he ordered them to check everything in the Treasury and see if they could find out what they had in the Tower. Leaving the minions for their work letting Gobby, a rather intelligent Brown minion, take care of writing down everything they found.

The Overlord then moved towards the second staircase and had to raise an eyebrow when he found himself in a private study room filled with all manners of supernatural, scientific and magical equipment, the bookshelf he had found was standing by a big leather couch, a bit thorn but looked very soft. Moving over to the bookshelf the Overlord checked the titles and was pleasantly surprised when he found out that these were books on basic magic spells, water, ice, lightning, necromancy, light, healing, dark, fire, wind and other fields of magic, even alchemy and other supernatural subjects not really related to spell craft were among these books.

Taking the books on fire and lightning magic, he was good with lightning, mind, enchantments and transmutation magic but he still needed to study more, and since he had a fire magic relic there was a good reason for him to learn some fire spells. And practice he did, and after three hours he was finishing practicing on a Fire spell called Inferno, that caused one target to burn with Greek Fire, which couldn't be put out with water, for around thirty seconds, he got words from Jarla as he watched the stone he had practiced on burn for thirty seconds, leaving it red hot. The spell was fairly easy to use, you just imagined your target burning with blue fire and focused mana through your image while focusing on that image, then at the target in question, and you get instant barbecue, you don't even need to use your hand to aim the magic, but it makes it easier to concentrate by aiming with your hand, as you do not need to focus on aiming as well as putting the target on fire.

"**Sire, sorry for not speaking to you for a while, but we have discovered that Nordberg is located one day's travel south of your location, I suggest you take care of the bandits and the other businesses you might find on the island before venturing towards Nordberg, cannot let those scumbags get a chance to steal anything from you again. But you should rest for the day, you have been going through frozen caves, two bandit camps, a forest filled with bears, gnomes and odd faes, killed the king of said gnomes and has now been studying magic for a while, as I know Inferno is the second B Ranked basic Fire spell. So I take it you have been learning Fireball, Flame Arrow, Fire Wind, Flamethrower and Molt?"**

"Not to mention Lightning Bolt, Chain Lightning, Shock Palm, Lightning Rod and Magnetize."

"**...Okay that does it! You're going to bed right now! Overlord or not you will be overworking yourself if you do not get some sleep!"**

"But Jarla, honey!"

"**NO BUTS AND NO ATTEMPT TO CHARM ME! GO TO BED RIGHT NOW OR THERE WILL BE NO SEX WAITING FOR YOU FOR THE REST OF THIS CENTURY!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!?!?"**

"Yes ma'am!"

And so this story ended with the grumbling Overlord going to sleep while his sexy advisor Jarla screamed at the minions who were laughing and gossiping to shut up before she had them turned into plushes for the yeti and the dragon. But there's more to come in the next chapter of the tale that causes people to shiver in the night as evil and darkness rise once more, be sure to be here next time, same channel, same hour, for the Rise of the Overlord!

**TBC**

I still want some suggestions for minions, quests, characters, buildings, villains and alliances, I will be posting a Poll in my profile for which race you want the Overlord, aka me, to meet next, I have already picked some races for this poll but suggestions for the future are welcome.


End file.
